Broken
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Pensó que quería ser como ella, pero en realidad le gustaba como era ella. [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.783

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, shoujo-ai (mujer x mujer), etc.

 **Combinación:** 11 / Mimi x Meiko

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **BROKEN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siempre había sido una chica tímida, ella sabía que no destacaba en lo más mínimo, tampoco era como si pusiera empeño en ello, Meiko prefería observar a las personas que brillaban más que ella, ésa siempre había sido la verdad.

Le costaba hacer amigos, debido a su timidez, pero entonces cuando se mudó, su mundo se expandió considerablemente. Había conocido a muchas personas, con quienes se sentía cómoda, pero sobre todo querida. Y entre todas esas personas, consideraba a una, como la más especial de su círculo social.

Para Meiko, esa persona brillaba igual o más que una estrella, su sonrisa la llenaba de una forma que no sabía cómo explicar, se sentía muy animada cuando estaba a su lado, pero de una forma muy diferente.

Esa persona hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que Mei pensó que empezó a sufrir de problemas cardíacos, teoría que fue desechada por el doctor cuando la diagnosticó. Sí, se preocupó tanto que tuvo que ir a un cardiólogo, porque nunca había sentido tales cosas antes.

Cuando la abrazaba, o se acercaba mucho a ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaban de tal manera que sentía que tenía fiebre.

Y la persona que la hacía sentir así, no era nadie más que Mimi Tachikawa.

Entonces, si no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad ¿qué era lo que tenía Meiko Mochizuki?

Mimi era su amiga preciada, quizá la más preciada de todas, porque Sora y Hikari eran importantes, pero si se colocaba a pensar a quien quería más, o, en quien confiaba más, la conclusión siempre era la misma. Al principio, sentía que era como su ejemplo a seguir, la persona que le gustaría ser, alguien confiada, que no temía a decir lo que pensaba, Meiko, por el contrario, prefería guardarse todo para no molestar.

Aunque después se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería ser como ella, sino que le gustaba cómo era ella, en el sentido de que le agradaba de una forma muy fuerte. La atraía como a un imán. Como si se tratase de su otra mitad, o algo parecido, algo que la hacía sentir completa.

Por mucho tiempo se sintió tan confundida y perdida, su estado de ánimo se veía un poco perturbado, y eso era algo que Mimi no pudo evitar notar.

Meiko se recostó sobre su cama y empezó a divagar en su mente, hasta que el tema de Mimi apareció, no podía evitarlo, quería verla en ese momento, había estado evitando el contacto con sus _amigos_ lo más que podía, porque realmente se sentía muy confundida en ese momento. Y en esos momentos, ver y hablar con Mimi era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir, pero no sabía por qué y eso la hacía sentir de alguna manera enojada, y eso ya era considerado extraño, la pelinegro no solía enojarse.

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Se volteó, después de todo no se levantaría a ver quién era, su madre estaba en casa así que ella se encargaría.

—¡Meiko, Mimi vino de visita!

Tras escuchar aquéllas palabras provenientes de su madre, abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿por qué estaba ella visitándola? Empezó a sentirse nerviosa, se paró enseguida a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y allí mismo se encontraba una no muy contenta Mimi al frente de ella.

—¿Mi-Mimi-san? —La nombró con dudas, debido a que no sabía porque se veía tan descontenta.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que has estado evitándome? —Preguntó Mimi exigente mientras entraba a su habitación sin permiso, Meiko rápidamente cerró la puerta, después de todo no quería que su madre oyera su conversación.

—N-no es nada, ¡no he estado evitándote! —Negó Meiko inmediatamente con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Mientes —Dedujo ella mirándola con certeza—. Es fácil saberlo.

Meiko rio nerviosamente, ¿en qué problema se había metido?

—Estoy preocupada por ti —Aquéllas palabras hicieron que Meiko se sorprendiera, nuevamente sintió aquéllas cosas que no sabía cómo identificar, pero lo cierto era, que la habían hecho feliz. Tragó saliva, y la observó fija pero tímidamente, ella lucía como una Diosa, bueno, quizá era exagerar, pero se trataba de Meiko a fin de cuentas, y allí se dio cuenta, de que no importaba quien le dijera aquéllas palabras, cuando se trataba de Mimi, era diferente, todo lo era.

A Meiko le gustaba Mimi.

Cuando lo descubrió, se sintió mucho más feliz que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasarle.

—Si te lo digo… no se lo digas a nadie por favor —Le pidió desviando su mirada.

—No lo haré, puedes confiar en mí —Le dijo Mimi acercándose un poco a ella, dándole su apoyo.

La pelinegro afirmó con su cabeza para después decir: —A veces… cuando me viene el periodo, me da por alejarme de todos —Aquéllas palabras, o más bien gran excusa, hicieron que los ojos de Mimi quedasen en blanco, no emitió palabra alguna en varios segundos.

Después, simplemente se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, eso no lo sabía! —Exclamó Mimi divertida—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Meiko no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

—Pensé que sería algo más serio —Declaró Mimi mirándola—. No te guardes las cosas, soy tu amiga, y puedo ayudarte con lo que sea.

—Sí, lo sé —Le respondió Meiko con una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras, pero claro, sólo ella lo entendía, Mimi no podía saber de sus sentimientos, después de todo, ella lo había dicho muy bien, eran amigas, no podían pasar a más de eso, algo con lo que estuvo conforme por mucho tiempo.

Pero cada día, sus sentimientos por ella aumentaban, tanto que no podía imaginar a Mimi con alguien, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Mimi y Taichi habían anunciado su recién noviazgo a todo el grupo, muchos se impresionaron, otros al parecer ya lo habían visto venir. Debía admitir, que Meiko sentía que ellos eran unidos, pero jamás pensó que eso pasaría. Lo que le costaba entender, era porque Mimi nunca le había dicho nada a ella.

¿Desde cuándo ese amor comenzó? ¿Había una forma de detenerlo? Quería sentirse feliz por ella, pero sus propios sentimientos no la dejaban, porque se sentía celosa, quería ser ella, la persona que estuviese al lado de Mimi, apoyándola y abrazándola, incluso, besándola.

Por mucho tiempo, contuvo ese tipo de cosas que quería hacer, aunque Mimi siempre la abrazase y la besaba en las mejillas, era muy diferente a como ella ahora estaba con Taichi, la castaña no sentía nada por ella, jamás lo haría, su corazón ya tenía dueño, y no era ella.

En ese momento, no supo cómo disimular su tristeza. Entonces, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—¿Meimei, a dónde vas? —Le preguntó su _amiga_ Mimi.

—Lo siento, recordé que tengo asuntos que atender en casa —Se excusó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

No quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería estar sola, en cualquier lugar donde nadie la molestase, debía desahogar todo lo que sentía, para después, quizá, luego sentirse mejor. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, agradeció que su madre no se encontrase, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama, y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer, desayunó y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente con la excusa de que tenía mucha tarea, como aviso de que no quería ser molestada.

Pasaron las horas y no pasaba de estar en su cama, hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar, se levantó de la cama, sólo por la curiosidad de saber quién era y luego colgarle, no tenía ningún ánimo de hablar, pero entonces vio el nombre de Mimi en la pantalla y se paralizó. No pudo darle a ningún botón, sólo espero a que dejara de repicar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la castaña insistiera con la llamada.

—¿Aló? —Ya no pudo evitarlo, decidió enfrentarla de alguna manera.

—¡Meiko, que alegría! —Exclamó Mimi—. Ayer nos dejaste así de la nada, me preocupé.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, ¿era importante, no?

—La verdad es que mentí —Declaró Meiko con dificultad, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

—¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Qué tenías que hacer entonces?

—Nada, inventé eso para poder irme para no decirles la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? Te diría algo como "si no quieres decirme no estás obligada…" Pero, si lo estás, soy tu amiga, lo sabes.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti Mimi, lo exigente que eres, quizá, a Taichi también le guste —Le manifestó Meiko con cierta sonrisa triste en su cara.

—¿Taichi? Es un idiota, pero lo quiero por esa misma razón —Dijo para luego reírse, mientras Meiko intentaba no llorar nuevamente—. Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi relación, sino sobre ti.

—Que me gustas Mimi, todo de ti, eres alguien muy especial para mí, no me gustas como amiga, sino como mujer —Con cada palabra, sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento de un paro cardiaco, pero eso no pasó, aun así cada segundo eran como horas, en las cuales Mimi no decía nada.

—Es lindo saberlo —Fue su respuesta, tranquila, sin ningún rastro de molestia o "asco".

—Lo siento por decirlo en el momento más feliz de tu vida, pero, no podía ocultarlo más, debías saberlo, sino… yo… no podría superarlo —Explicó ella empezando a derramas lágrimas, era tan débil, sabía que una confesión por teléfono no era la forma más romántica, pero desde un inicio, no lo sería, todo terminaría de la misma forma, Meiko siendo rechazada.

—No te disculpes, me hace sentir feliz saberlo —Le respondió de manera sincera—. Pero mi deber es decirte, que te quiero, pero como una amiga, una muy importante, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé —Respondió Meiko, intentando secarse las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que más salieran.

—Sé que es doloroso, pero… pasará, sé que conseguirás a alguien más, todo llega a su tiempo, así me pasó a mí —Intentó hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿También te han roto el corazón? —Lamentó hacer esa pregunta, porque se sintió apenada por decirle que ella había sido la que le rompió el corazón, aunque ya era más que obvio.

—Sí, hace años, pero ya quedó en el pasado.

A pesar de que se suponía la persona que la hizo sentir triste, era la que menos podía hacerla sentir mejor, realmente lo hizo, hablar con Mimi la hizo sacar todo lo que sentía y más, Meiko sabía, que por mucho tiempo, ella seguiría sintiendo lo mismo, hasta que el tiempo la haga dejarlo en el pasado.

Pero algo que no cambiaría, era que Mimi siempre sería, su primer amor y la primera quien le rompió el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Esta es la primera pareja yuri que me gusta en Digimon, bueno muchas han llamado mi atención, pero esta realmente me agrada mucho, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
